


Call me Daddy

by CandiedChris



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: Lavender wants to know why Sweet Pea likes to be called "daddy" in bed.Takes place in the universe of 'In the Shadows'.
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16
Collections: In the Shadows Universe, Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020





	Call me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm really banging this out, huh? Pun totally intended. This one is a bit meh. I'm not pleased with it and I'm not sure why. It just didn't really Inspire me. This takes place in the 'In the Shadows' universe at a MUCH later point in time. Probably after the series ends. This is for the "Daddy Kink" square on my bingo card. 
> 
> Warnings: Daddy kink, dirty talk, and not much else. This is pretty mild for me.

A stiletto nail adorned with black nail polish trailed down his muscular arm as she hummed. Sweet Pea’s lips were on her neck, attacking it with alternating nips and kisses. “Sweet Pea, will you answer a question for me?” She asked sweetly as she infused her touch with a hint of magic and lust to stir him on. “I’ll be on my best behavior if you do.” 

Sweet sat up to look down at her. He was currently laying on top of her, their pelvises conjoined with minimal clothing between. He was only in his boxers while she was already naked. They were in bed, having woken up not too long before. Their days usually started like this. 

Of course, he didn’t necessarily want her on her best behavior as that would mean he’d have no reason to punish her. Punishment was always the epitome of fun within their little routine. They were cat and mouse...well cat and a very bratty mouse. 

He considered her request for a moment longer before answering. “Alright, I’ll bite. What is it?” 

She threaded her fingers through his dark locks, enjoying the soft texture against her fingers. “Why do you like to be called daddy?” Despite being a succubus, Lavender didn’t know why certain people had certain kinks. She only knew that they  _ had _ them. She was always curious as to why specific things or scenarios turned people on. This question in particular had been on her mind lately. 

The witch cocked his head to the side in a moment of thought. “I suppose when you call me daddy, you’re exuding your submissiveness to me. I know I’m the one in control, the one on top. It also assures me that you’ll let me take care of you when the time comes, because you’re my baby.” 

His cheeks were dusted in a shade of pink. He had never really been asked this before and didn’t realize the answer would embarrass him. His forever need to be in control of the situation felt like a sort of weakness at times. He couldn’t submit. He just  _ couldn’t _ . Luckily Lavender was totally okay with this. 

“Hmm,” She hummed again, still playing with his hair absentmindedly. “I like being your baby girl.” A smile crossed her lips before she leaned up to kiss him lovingly. This was a rarity. Sweet Pea and Lavender very rarely had soft moments like this. It was usually all banter and aggressive sex. Still, it was nice to be vulnerable to one another at times.

Sweet Pea kissed her back with a bit more force, his tongue pressing against her teeth until she opened them for him. They intertwined as a hand roamed down to grope her breast. She  _ did _ promise to be a good girl. 

Lav could feel his neediness in his touch. Him grabbing onto one of her most sensitive areas assured her of that. She tugged at the hair still in her grasp as she rolled her hips up against his growing erection. Both were using magic to enhance their touches. 

He pulled away from her lips to attack her neck with new fervor. “Fuck me, daddy.” Lav mewled as he bit and sucked hard enough to leave a temporary mark. He  _ loved _ marking her. Telling the world that this succubus was his felt like a huge power play. 

Naturally, Sweet Pea was going to oblige to her request but first he wanted to make her really beg for it. After he had edged her until her eyes began to turn black around the edges. He also loved pissing her off. 

One hand stayed giving attention to her pert pierced nipple with the other moved to between her legs. He dragged his index finger down her slit, finding moisture already collecting there. He brushed against the hardware of her VCH piercing, knowing that it would annoy her. When she elicited an unsatisfied huff, he smirked. 

He gently prodded the sensitive bud, circling the pad of his finger over it with agonizing slowness. The feeling of his dark magic gave her a tingling sensation that was already driving her mad. Lav let out a whimper and tried to move her hips to feel more. He removed his finger almost completely when she did that. “Oh no, baby girl, no moving for daddy just yet.” He said in a low, smooth voice. 

Lav listened (for once) and stilled herself. She let out a whine of frustration at him and she was quickly regretting telling him she’d behave. Once he was certain that she would not move again, he resumed his touches. This time he increased his speed and pressure a fraction, giving her a little more pleasure than before. 

His mouth replaced his hand on her breast, tongue roving over her nipple swiftly. The demon gasped and moaned, hand on the back of his head as she needed to hold onto something and it might as well be his thick hair. He began to lap at it, sucking as he did so. This made her eyes roll back and a second, louder moan erupted from her. 

Succubae had other spots on their bodies that were just as sensitive as their clitoris. Lavender’s happened to be on her nipples. Sweet Pea had found this out very early on in their relationship and loved to use it to his advantage. Not just anyone could make a sex demon come and he now considered himself a master at it. 

One finger entered into her core slowly, moving with the natural curvature of her muscles as he pumped it at a sloth’s pace. The demon was whining more, wanting more, and he was not about to just give it to you.

“ _ Daddy _ ,” She nearly hissed, “you’re just playing with me.” She wanted to move her hips but didn’t as she knew he’d draw this out even longer if she did. His torture could be worse than any demon in hell and she knew it all too well. The outer edges of her sclera were starting to darken. 

Sweet Pea only chuckled against her skin, giving her barbel one last lick before lifting his head, “you know what you have to do, baby. Do it and I’ll do you.” 

Lav sighed with frustration, stopping abruptly when his thumb brushed her clit and sending magic through it again. She cried out softly, “please, daddy, fuck my pussy with your hard cock. I’ll be your little slut, just please fuck me. I can’t take it anymore!” 

“I've only got one finger in, baby girl, and you’re already this wet?” Sweet Pea asked tauntingly. “Begging me when I haven’t even done anything? You want to be my little slut that bad?” 

She bit her lip as she nodded, pupils blown wide with desire. “Yes, daddy. I  _ need _ your dick inside me,  _ please _ .” 

Sweet Pea removed his finger and she whimpered. “I guess since you asked  _ so _ nicely and you’ve been such a good girl. I can reward you this once.” 

He sat up and peeled off his boxers, revealing his erection. Lav reached out and gently caressed it, always loving the sight of him at full arousal. It made her feel so powerful when she turned him on without any use of her powers. 

She spread her legs as much as she could to accompany his wide frame. He positioned himself between them and teased her entrance with his tip. His free hand came up to rub her clit once more and Lav groaned. She just wanted the teasing to be over with already. 

Seeing the almost pained expression on her face caused him to suddenly thrust into her. Lav’s whole body seemed to arch into him, hips rocking as she couldn’t wait for him to start moving. He leaned down to capture the protruding part of her clavicle with his teeth, leaving yet another mark on her pale skin. 

His hips began to move, slow and steady at first and gradually turning into a hard pound. Lavender’s nails were leaving claw marks down his back as she moaned out his name repeatedly. Nothing beat the feeling of him inside of her. She was completely addicted to him in every way and sex was the greatest high she’d ever felt. 

She always counted herself lucky to have found him and for him to be just as insatiable as she was. They could go for hours, days, weeks, without stop. Unfortunately basic necessary functions made going longer than a few hours simply irresponsible at best. After all, they did have a baby to take care of. Demon children were very needy...although Sweet Pea suspected his daughter was only needy because she inherited that trait from her mother. He was, unfortunately, correct for the most part. 

Sweet Pea increased his pace again, grabbing one of her legs and swinging it so that it was bent over his shoulder so he could go in at a deeper angle. Lav’s back arched again at this new change of position, his static magic effectively pushing her to the edge. 

He was grunting out breaths between his own moans and curses. “Fuck, baby, you’re so god damn tight. I love fucking your pussy almost as much as I love fucking your ass.” The sounds of slaps of their skin were bounding off the walls, adding to the noises they were making with their mouths. “Such a good girl for daddy.” 

His words started to become incoherent as he neared his peak. He reached down and rubbed tiny circles into her clit to send her flying high into oblivion. Her vision blacked with bright stars as she screamed out for him one last time and her body pulsated around him. A few sloppy thrusts later, he was coming too. 

He collapsed onto her, nuzzling the base of her neck. “That was good.” He said while he exhaled before nipping at the unmarked pulse point. “We should do it again sometimes.” 

Lav chuckled lightly, “I’ll give you fifteen minutes to recover and then I’ll  _ gladly _ go again.” She ran her hands through his hair again. It was soothing for the both of them and a small showing of her love for him. 

Sweet Pea groaned lightly as she scraped his scalp with her nails, “I’ll be ready in ten.” 


End file.
